We Don't Need Words Because We Are Who We Are
by Amaya Hamasaki
Summary: If it had been anybody that had walked into his room at that moment, they would most likely be seeing and hearing a very angry man with a very dangours sword, but this person wasn’t just anybody and at this moment they both needed this. Kanda/Allen


**Hello~**

**so uh this is my 1st attempt at a -man Fanfic and i wasn't really thinking i was just kinda typing what came into my head so if there are any mistakes please tell me cuz they help me learn and stuffz. I have no idea where this idea for this story came from i was just sitting,watching Kuroshisuji, and looking at my picture of Kanda,Allen, and Lavi standing next to each other. The all of a sudden i just started typing out this story and then posted it. i didn't ever read it XP. i'm a very lazy writer ^^**

**YAY! so uh please review and stuff and uh yea! ^^ i was all crazy before because i was in uber fangirl happiness mode and so now i'm kinda...drained of logic lol if i had any to began with ^^**

**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMER:i don't own -man only my thoughts and plots and uh this is kinda angsty and stuff with some (poorly written) lemon, oh and alot of OOCness**

**ENJOY!**

**We Don't Need Words Because We are Who We Are**

* * *

If it had been anybody that had walked into his room at that moment, they would most likely be seeing the shinning blade of Mugen and then darkness, but this person wasn't just anybody and at this moment they both needed this.

Allen stood in the doorway of Kanda's room, staring at the older man, looking into his dark eyes, silently communicating why he was here. Slowly he walked forward, Kanda watching him enter his room, close his door and locking it. With the light from outside the door no longer shinning through, the room had become very dark and the only light that was shinning was a faint glow of a lantern on Kanda's wall. Allen began to walk forward, closer to Kanda, neither diverting their eyes from each other's gaze.

Kanda and Allen both knew why he was there but neither would ever say it out loud. Their little midnight visits started not too long ago. They were coming back from a mission that they had completed. They were very tired and were feeling very uneasy. A lot of things had been happening lately because of the warnings the Earl had sent out with his akuma, and it has been putting enormous presser on everyone. Kanda and Allen have been fighting the whole entire mission and they were at the end of their ropes. Just a simple glance at each other is what started it all. Neither really knew why but they couldn't help it anymore. Something inside them needed the touch and feel of each other. They had just started yelling and arguing at each other and then the next thing they knew they were kissing roughly.

They never realized it before but their little fights helped then gain control of themselves. Letting out their anger and hatred on each other because they knew the other didn't mind. It's how they comfort each other's pain, but recently they have been feeling more. It was the hidden feelings that they shared their feelings of happiness, sadness, loneliness, and love, which drove them to each other. They were the same in so many ways. And they just couldn't stay away from each other any longer. Their need to release their everything overpowers them as they ripped each other clothing off and began kissing and touching each other's bodies. They couldn't stop themselves as they moaned each other's names and grinded into each other's bodies. They couldn't stop the amazing pleasure as Kanda began thrusting into Allen's body at a wild pace. And they couldn't help the wonderful bliss that came afterwards. Ever since that day they would meet in secret at night, whenever it felt like life was to much they would be in each other's bed's, whenever the need to be in their lover's arm's was to strong they would find the other's embrace and not leave till dusk. They will never admit their feeling's for each other, because that's just the way they are. That's why the only things that ever escape their mouths while they are together are pants, moans, and the other's name.

They don't need words they just need each other. That's why Allen doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around the taller ones neck and kissing him with fierce passion. And why Kanda doesn't hesitate in kissing back with the same force and pushing the white haired boy against the wall grinding against him. Small moans escape the younger's lips as Kanda takes one hand and slips it under the boy's white button down shirt and plays with a taunt nipple rubbing it between his fingers roughly. Allen moves his hands to the front of Kanda's shirt and slowly, with trembling hands, unbuttons the annoying article of clothing, letting it slide of the strong shoulders and onto the floor. Kanda does the same, stripping Allen of all his clothing and then begins his assault on the small, lethal, and fully exposed body.

Allen shivers at the feeling of the cold stone wall air on him but gasp and relishes at the feeling of Kanda's warm tongue on his neck and releases breathy moans as the raven haired man trails down to his chest and begins licking and nipping at the soft pale flesh. The small sounds that come from the other's lips arouse him even more and makes him more passionate and lustful. Kanda moves one hand to Allen's aroused member and loosely fist him. His moans are louder and much needier then before and he starts bucking his hips into Kanda's hand, tying to feel more of the wonderful heat. Kanda smirks against the pale skin and gives one more kiss before he stands up straight. They just look at each other for a moment, and even though it was just a second they were able to communicate their feelings of not being able to last much longer.

Kanda takes both of Allen's hands and holds them against the wall above his head and, with his free hand, unbuttons his pants and releases his aching cock. He pushes his whole body on Allen's and they both groan at the feeling of each other bodies against the other. Allen doesn't want to wait any longer because he can't stand the wonderful pleasure that is mounting up in him. He wraps his slender legs around Kanda's waist and pulls the samurai closer, grinding their hard erections together. The feeling sends the moving faster and makes them voice their pleasure louder, but its still not enough.

Kanda slinks one hand to Allen's entrance and inserts two fingers, stretching and preparing the boy for what is yet to come. They have done this so many times so Allen just relaxes and concentrates on the feeling of Kanda's body on pressing against him. He inserts the third finger trying his best not to just fuck the boy into the wall, but his mind is fading and the wonderful whimpering and moaning sounds that Moyashi makes doesn't help matters much. He flicks his fingers slightly and finds it, the place within Allen that will make him scream and want more. And he does. Allen couldn't help the small scream of bliss it just felt to good and he wanted more and tries to push himself against those fingers but then they are gone, and now he feels empty. Kanda removed his fingers and can tell that his Moyashi wants them back but he has something much more filling. He positions himself at the small entrance, give a small apologetic look to the smaller, and then thrust in all the way until he is completely inside. Allen's eyes grow wide and lets out a small painful scream before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kanda's body burying his face in the man's chest. Kanda did the same, wrapping his arms around the small trembling body, keeping him as close as possible, waiting for permission to move. And it was granted with a slight nod of Allen's head. Kanda pulls his hips back till only the tip of his cock was in Allen and quickly pushes back in.

He stays at that steady pace for a few minutes until Allen begins to move his hips into Kanda. They are gripping onto each other tightly as they move at a fast wild pace both moaning each other's name softly. Allen lifts his head and meets Kanda in a sloppy rough kiss as they move even faster, thrusting with bruising force. They are at their limit and with one finale thrust they came, moaning the other's name and cum all over their stomachs. They breathe hard trying to regain their minds from the overwhelming bliss and trying to teach their lungs how to function properly. Kanda is the first to move with Allen tight within his arms and falls onto the mattress pulling the blankets over their bodies. Its been so long since they had done this that Allen is already falling asleep in Kanda's arms.

Kanda pulls him closer to his body and kisses his forehead whispering words that only Allen would hear and before he falls asleep he whispers them back. Kanda looks at the sleeping figure in his arms he frowns slightly because in the morning everything will go on like normal. Link will back stalking Allen never giving him a moments peace, Lavi will be bothering him with useless things until he points Mugen at him, Lenalee will be going around giving people coffee and meditating with him until Komui starts slacking off on work, Tiedoll will continue to try and play with him until Marie would step in and try to calm him down so that he wouldn't hurt his master or anyone else, and he and Allen will yell and argue like they always did releasing useless words at each other.

He pulls Allen closer to his body and rests his nose in the soft white hair closing his eyes. Kanda always believed that actions speak louder than words and that if this were anyone else sleeping in his arms he would need a dictionary in order to explain his thoughts and feelings, but he would never do that and he never will need to do that. Because Allen Walker isn't just anyone, he is the person that will always understand him because they live in the same darkness, because they live in the same hell, because they are so alike, because they fell in love with each other without explanations or anything else. They didn't need words to define what they feel for each other. Kanda smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

**Real crappy i bet...sorry. But! i hope you somewhat liked it and that you will leave a review to tell me if it was super crappy or only a little. OH! and for those who read my Junjou Romantica story sorry its taking me forever to update it. My ability of writing lemon and other smexy things has been dead or something but i'm working on it so please dont kill me because i love all the people who read my stuff and i thank them for sticking around ^^ and i thank all of the people who are reading this. OH! and uh Happy Laven Week and a very late Yullen Week! ^^**

**~Amaya Hamasaki**


End file.
